epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune Blade
Rune blade V4.png|The Rune Blade in EBF3 and EBF4 Rune_blade_2_source.png|The Rune Blade in EBF1 and EBF2 The Rune Blade is a recurring weapon in the . Description The Rune Blade is a white and black longsword with a slimmer design than the Heaven's Gate, Matt's other Holy-elemental weapon. Unlike most of Matt's other weapons, the Rune Blade gives him a massive boost to his lackluster , while giving him little bonus (or even a penalty) in . It also can drain with weapon-elemental attacks. Its resistances and other stat bonuses vary between games, but are typically biased towards magic. The Rune Blade boosts Matt's magical stats while reducing his physical ones, and also boosts the power of Seiken. * Attack -10% * Defence -10% * Magic Attack 30% * Magic Defence 30% : "Magic blade. Works well with Screamer, Power Metal and Seiken" The Rune Blade now drains MP with Weapon-elemental attacks, just like before, it also secretly boosts the power of Seiken. * Attack -30% * Magic Attack 10% * Evade 10% * Element - 20% * Unleash - Seal : "Drains MP from foes" The Rune Blade is found in a chest behind a tombstone in Glacier Valley. The sword itself no longer has runes on its cross-guard and hilt, while the icon still has them. |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 30% |Element % = 25% |Element = Holy |item21 = Paper Talisman |item21number = 1 |item31 = Paper Talisman |item31number = 5 |item41 = Light Rune |item41number = 5 |item42 = Rainbow Gems |item42number = 4 |item51 = Mercury |item51number = 1 |item52 = Paper Talisman |item52number = 5}} The Rune Blade is given after completing a quest for ???. It now resists Syphon and Dispel instead of the previous combination of Dark, Death and Doom, and it gives a much higher boost to Magic Attack. The Equilibrium sword (exclusive to post-Battle Mountain update version of the Premium Pack), given for beating all four boss rushes at the summit of Battle Mountain, can be considered an upgrade from the Rune Blade, having even higher Magic Attack boost and twice the Syphon infliction chance, though it lacks several Rune Blade features like MP drain. |lvl1MP = 5% |lvl2MP = 10% |lvl3MP = 15% |lvl4MP = 20% |lvl5MP = 25% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Syphon |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Dispel |res2num = long100 |lvl1MAG = 30% |lvl2MAG = 40% |lvl3MAG = 50% |lvl4MAG = 65% |lvl5MAG = 80% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 25% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AtkStatusIcon = |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Paper Talisman |item21number = 1 |item31 = Paper Talisman |item31number = 3 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 8 |item42 = Paper Talisman |item42number = 4 |item51 = Mercury |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 8}} |lvl1MP = 5% |lvl2MP = 10% |lvl3MP = 15% |lvl4MP = 20% |lvl5MP = 25% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Syphon |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Dispel |res2num = long100 |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AtkStatusIcon = |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |BonusSkillPower = (30%) |item21 = Paper Talisman |item21number = 1 |item31 = Paper Talisman |item31number = 3 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 8 |item42 = Paper Talisman |item42number = 4 |item51 = Mercury |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 8}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Swords Category:Matt